Time Heals, the Sequel
by MnC21
Summary: It's been few years since Sakura and Gaara have seen each other. With her original plan no longer the top of her priority, Sakura thinks only about seeing Gaara for the Chuunin exams. But, when they meet again, things don't exactly go as planned.


A/N: Hello! I am here with the sequel of Time Heals. Because so many asked me to make it and a vow I have made, here it is. I am sorry this chapter is short. I hope you enjoy it. RnR please ^^

~xXx~

Time Heals, the Sequel

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Time Heals, the Sequel ©MnC21

Summary: It's been few years since Sakura and Gaara have seen each other. With her original plan no longer the top of her priority, Sakura thinks only about seeing Gaara for the Chuunin exams. But, when they meet again, things don't exactly go as planned.

Thanks to all readers, reviewers, favorite and alert adders of Time Heals. Special thanks to my beta reader: LaberaiTashio

~xXx~

A blond woman was walking along a road, accompanied by a short dark haired woman. "You have lost a lot from that gamble, Tsunade-sama," said the younger woman.

"I know and you don't have to remind me that, Shizune!" grunted the medic sannin.

The woman named Tsunade suddenly stopped her step which caused her student, who was walking behind her, to stop too. Shizune was curious what stopped her master and saw a figure standing in front of them. The figure greeted, "Konnichiwa, Tsunade-shisou."

Tsunade took a closer look at the figure and her reply was "Who... are you?"

**~xXx~**

**Time Heals, the Sequel**

**~xXx~**

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure. Team seven has just finished their mission and as usual, the two genin boys was quarreling each another. The only kunoichi on that team just watched in a same bored expression as her masked teacher.

"Ne, Kakashi, if they stop quarreling for at least a day, will this world face its end?" the twelve year old Sakura asked her shinobi teacher.

"Maybe," the silver haired man replied. He looked at the sky and then clapped his hands loud to get his students' attention. He then told them that their teamwork became worse lately and advised them to make it better. After that, he bid them farewell and disappeared into a poof of white smoke.

However, as soon as Kakashi left, Naruto and Sasuke continued to quarrel. It became worse, Sakura noted. The atmosphere between them became more tense as Sasuke challenged Naruto to be stronger than him.

The raven haired genin then left them. Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance and then he felt Sakura's tapping his shoulder. His face became brighter as he thought that they would have a teamwork exercise with only the two of them, but he was disappointed as Sakura also bid farewell to him.

"Just practice more jutsu, Naruto. I know you will become stronger," the pink haired kunoichi said. As she turned her body signaling her going to leave, Sakura added, "May be playing with some kids isn't so bad."

With that, Sakura left. Naruto only stood in confused. _Playing with kids? What did she mean?_ As the blue eyed shinobi was thinking on it, he realized the presence of someone, or something? His eyes twitched at a box disguised as a rock that was behind him.

~xXx~

Sakura was walking along the village road. She was looking for someone. Oh, our pink haired kunoichi wouldn't forget the day of Sand-nin came to her village. She remembered it very clearly that it should be today. The first time she met the Suna siblings and the first time she met Gaara.

Because of the time travel, she actually met Gaara at the age of six. She tried to heal his injuries and wished with help of time he would be fully cured. The medic-nin was thankful that she accidentally sent herself to her six year old self and could go to Suna.

_Oh, am I turning into a Neji? It's weird,_ Sakura thought as she remembered that she actually wanted to change destiny._ I was eighteen when I first used the dangerous jutsu to travel through time with the intention to stop Orochimaru's invasion when I was twelve. Ah, forget about the invasion. I'm looking for Gaara._

Well, that red haired Suna-nin always filled Sakura's mind. Not that she couldn't get him out of his mind, but she didn't want to. Sakura still remembers when she was visiting Suna because of her parent's business trip. However, she belonged in Konoha not in Suna. Hence, sadly, she needed to go back to Konohagakure. Sakura was sad, but she had to go. She and Gaara then promised to keep in touch through letters. However, for the last few months Sakura hasn't received any more letters. It made the young kunoichi worry.

Oh, she must find Gaara soon. _Where is he? He should be around here!_ Sakura kept looking around. She almost surrendered if the color of red didn't catch her eyes.

_There he is! Finally!_ Inner Sakura exclaimed excitedly and Sakura couldn't hide a smile and relief expression in her face.

On one branch of a tree, sat an emotionless 'Ai' tattooed shinobi. He was looking at the sky in an oh-so-cool-way. His sand gourd was resting on his back and Gaara himself was leaning against the tree. One hand was on the top of his knee and other on the tree branch.

Slowly but surely Sakura walked toward Gaara. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. A happy smile of relief stayed on her face as she approached him. When she was near to him, she felt the jinchuriki glance at her without turning his head. A passive glance, Sakura noted.

_Something's wrong,_ she thought. Nonetheless, the young kunoichi called his name, hoping her thought was nothing. Hearing his name being called, the jade eyed shinobi turned his attention fully toward Sakura. He took the time to look into her eyes, delving deep to find something. Jade met emerald. Emerald met jade. A gentle breeze blew through their hair, caressing their face.

Sakura's heart seemed to stop beating when Gaara asked, "Who are you?"

**~xXx~**

**Tsuzuku**

**~xXx~**


End file.
